Enemies by Nature
by Stargazer2535
Summary: In a world where Chat Noir and Ladybug are sworn enemies, they soon realize that their nemesis are not who they seem to be. Day after day, battle after battle, they slowly uncover who the other is and question their motivations. They were meant to be companions but fate has a funny way of messing things up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this. If you like it that's cool but if you don't that's cool too. We all have the right to our opinion. I mean personally I don't like ketchup. If you do like this just comment and I'll write more. As long as someone is reading I'll write.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The large gash in Ladybug's leg forced her to collapse on the floor. She scanned the abandoned room in hopes of finding anything that could aid her fight against Chat Noir but unfortunately for her, nothing appeared. With Chat approaching at a rapid pace Ladybug began to panic. She used the last of her strength to push herself away, wincing at the blood trail that flowed from her.

"Ladybug! Where are you?" called out Chat. From the taunting sound of his voice Ladybug knew that he was only a few rooms away. She could not defend herself from Chat Noir in her current state, so her best bet was to hide.

"Ladybug, I know you're somewhere around here!" Chat chanted. Ladybug could hear his footsteps coming closer. He was going to find her soon.

Ladybug knew that she could no longer hide. In a desperate attempt to run away Ladybug crawled to the window. She was on the fourth floor and even though the fall to the ground might kill her, she could make it if she landed in the bushes. The broken window cut into ladybug's arms, she was bleeding profusely. The pain was unbearable, she muffled a scream. Still she pushed through the pain and moved more of her body through the window. At this point the glass caught her stomach, she was losing blood fast.

"Ladybug!"

She winced at the sound of his voice. He was going to be here any second and Ladybug had to get out fast. With one last push Ladybug fell right out of the window.

Suddenly she felt a hand clasp around her right leg.

"Found you."

"NO!" She screamed desperately, grasping around for something, anything that she could use as leverage. But her endeavours were fruitless. With nothing to hold onto as Chat tugged her through the broken window, cutting her all over again. She let out an unrestrained shriek of pain. She dropped to the cold, hard cement floor covered with her own blood.

Holding her leg in one hand Chat reached for his belt with another. He pulled out normal looking rope but with the look on Chats face she knew this was going to be anything but normal.

Ladybug fought back with what little strength she had. She tugged away from him but, this only seemed to annoy Chat. He used the rope and started to tie Ladybug to the support beam in the middle of the room. No matter how hard Ladybug fought she was eventually restrained by the rope. She screamed in frustration, kicking around, yet unable to do anything.

Chat chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He sat down across from Ladybug, with his back resting against the wall, panting. "Your a real fighter Ladybug, you know that? Even when your bleeding," He gestures to my leg, "You still somehow have the balls to punch back."

"Goddamn it Chat!" She screamed. "I hate you!"

Chat didn't say anything, he just looked amused with Ladybug. A dumb smirk on his stupid little face. "You're cute when your mad."

This made Ladybug enraged. She twisted in her confinements once again but chats rope seemed to do its job. "Ugggahhhhhh!" She shouted in anger. "You stupid cat, good for nothing little pest, I hope you rot"

"Well that's not nice, I thought you were a Lady," He pouted his lip disapprovingly.

"Why do you do this!" She yelled. "Why-Why do you mess everything up! I don't f*cking get it!"

Chat stood up from where he was sitting, walked over and bent down in front of her. He leaned his head right beside hers, his mouth by her ear. He was so close she could see the sweat on his face and hear the breath in his lips.

"Listen up m'lady," Chat whispered in her ear. "I really don't want to do this."

Ladybug sat there, unable to move. He must be lying, is what she thought. But what if he was telling the truth? She contemplated it for a second. Then came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. No matter Chat's reasons, he still kidnapped people, he still broke train rails, set buildings on fire, and tried to kill her on multiple occasions. This was one of them. She had bigger things to think about right now, like how she was powerless. How she was tied up and at the hands of her worst enemy, unable to do anything. How no matter how loud she screamed no one would be able to hear her. How she was probably going to die tonight. For the first time in her life she felt utterly, completely and unequivocally hopeless. That's when the tears began to fall. She couldn't help it. The strong Ladybug, saviour of Paris, Guardian of everything good, was crying.

Chat Noir caught the sight of her tears and it was almost as if a switch was set off in him. His whole demeanor changed. His eyes looked scared as he scanned Ladybug. The amount of blood that was pouring out of her shocked him, as if somehow he hadn't noticed it up until now. He looked incredibly guilty. He took a slow step backwards, walked over to the window ledge, and sat upon it. Ladybug could hear the audible sound of Chats deep breaths, almost like he was trying to cope himself. After several seconds of nothing Chat broke the silence. "It didn't have to come to this you know." He hesitated when he spoke. "I never wanted to do this."

Those words made Ladybug look up, but her eyes never caught his. He was looking somewhere outside the broken window, somewhere beyond. "I never wanted to do this." He repeated. He fought for the right words, looking down, "I never wanted to hurt you"

"Then why?" Ladybug asked.

Chat turned his head to face her. Tears streaming down his cheeks he said, "Because I have no choice"

Ladybug was dead silent. Not once did she ever ask herself why Chat did this. She just assumed that he enjoyed seeing everyone suffer, that he was some sort of sadistic bastard. He had never shown her any sort of emotion up until now and quite frankly, it startled her. She didn't have the energy to be angry at him, probably because she was losing blood as they spoke. This was her deathbed and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life being mad. She had wasted too much time on bitterness and in her last moment she wanted something more, she wanted to understand.

"Chat?" She called him out.

"Yes."

"Do you think that if I weren't Ladybug and that you weren't Chat Noir, we could of been friends?" She asked.

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any friends, I'm home schooled."

For some strange reason that made Ladybug laugh, even though it hurt her cut up belly. "Your home schooled?"

"What?" Chat asked defensively. "My father insisted."

"Did you ever want to go to public school?" Ladybug poked, half-laughing half-crying.

Chat smiled sadly, "Yeah, I did at one point. But I gave up trying to convince my father, he's really stubborn you know." Chat waited a bit. "What's your father like?"

Ladybug smiled sadly at the memories her father gave her. It took her awhile but she eventually figured out how to explain her dad "He was like a teddy bear. He was soft and friendly and reliable." She looked down in sadness. "He loves me."

"Ladybug?"

"Yeah?" Ladybug looked up to meet Chat's sad eyes.

"I wish you could see your father again, I really do." It was something in Chat's voice that sounded so sincere the Ladybug knew deep down, he wasn't lying.

Ladybug started crying again, really crying. A type of crying that shakes your voice and makes your head pound. "Chat, I'm going to die tonight." Her voice was trembling. "Tonight is the last time I'll ever see the stars" She took an audible breath in and out. "Chat, I'm never gonna grow old, I'm never having three kids. I'm never getting married. I'm never getting hamsters. I'm never going to see the sun rise again. I'm never going to go swimming again. I'm never going to see-" Her voice was cut off by her crying. "Chat, I'm never going to see my best friend again!" Ladybug started sobbing harder. "Chat, I'm never going to see my company grow. I'm never going to design clothes. I'll never bake another macaroon...Chat...I'm really going to die. I-I'm gonna die tonight."

Chat got up from his ledge and walked over towards Ladybug. His dark hoodie shone underneath the faint moonlight, giving him a divine glow. He sat down in front of her and returned her gaze. For the first time in her life Ladybug got a good view of Chat's eyes. They were brilliant, the most magnificent shade of green she had seen her life. Despite their fascinating nature Ladybug noticed that they were sad, incredibly sad. Tears slowly fell down the sides of his eyes, almost as if Chat had too much and they needed a way out. Deep shadows lingered across his entire face. Chat was handsome, with sharp angles and smooth lines. Yet something about him looked sickly and she couldn't place her finger on it. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just sat there silently, crying along with her. Slowly and softly he raised his hand to cup the side of her face, as if in an attempt to soothe her. Closing his eyes Chat leaned his head down and in the faintest of whispers he spoke, "Ladybug don't worry, I'm dying tonight too."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**If there's a spelling mistake just tell me and I'll fix it. Feel free to comment or like, you don't have to if you don't like it. I'm not going to force you. You not dumb and if you can read this than you obviously not illiterate, you know when to like and comment. Anyways like I said before, if someone's going to read than I'm gonna write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this last Chapter but I do not own miraculous Ladybug (If you couldn't tell this is literally posted on ********). Anyways I don't know when my posting schedule is going to be but I'm gonna post at least once a week. Sorry if I sounded Nihilistic in my authors note last time but I wrote it at like 1:00am and my mind wasn't functioning at full capacity. Hope you enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In that exact moment the police barged in the door. There was a lot of yelling from what Ladybug could hear but she was too drained to

care. Chat noir jumped up in surprise and looked around the room. There Ladybug sat, tied up and bleeding. Beside her, 10 or so heavily armed policemen. Whether it was instinct or just pure luck, Chat jumped out the broken window and disappeared into the night. under normal circumstances Chat could have easily taken down those police men. But this wasn't a normal circumstance, Ladybug had beat him up real bad. Though he tried to hide it, Chat was hurt. His ribs were definitely broken, he had bruises all over his body and cuts on his arms from catching Ladybug. It didn't matter too much, he would have time to heal when he got home.

Back at the abandoned factory the policemen were frantically trying to help Ladybug. They called the coast clear and ordered for some paramedics. The police cut the ropes that tied her and immediately started to bandage her. Despite their efforts Ladybug wasn't looking better, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. The only thing that could stay in her mind was Chat's face and his last words to her, 'Ladybug don't worry, I'm dying tonight too.' With that thought she greeting the cold, stale, darkness of her own mind.

~Chat Noir/Adrien~

"Sh*t," Chat cursed as he landed in his room. He ran over to his bed and threw off the black hoodie he was wearing. Underneath he wore a black tank top. Adrien touched the spot where his broken ribs were and winced. He was going to recover soon, maybe within the next day or so. He looked at his bloody arms and pulled out the first aid box he had underneath his bed. He began wrapping his arms with a bandage to stop the bleeding. Even though Adrien could heal himself at an impressive rate, using common medical supplies made his recovery speed faster.

It was dark outside, the sliver of light from the crescent moon barley filled Adrien's room. Adrien couldn't sleep for the life of him. So he just sat down in front of the large window and watched.

He watched the city. The cars still running despite it being 2:00am. The street lights illuminating what would otherwise be a dark path. The skyscrapers tall enough to reach the clouds, yet too short to touch the heavens. But the city was too much for him, it filled him with emotions that he didn't want. So Adrien looked up. He looked up to the stars in the sky, they where beautiful in a way that you couldn't touch. Like they belonged in a museum for tourists to take pictures of. Yet the stars were for everyone. They were for the people in Paris, the people in Africa, the people in the North Pole and the Australians. There wasn't a single person the stars weren't for. They were for Adrien and even Ladybug too. They were for the living and the dead, the plants and animals, the sun and the moon. Yet no matter how many people the stars belonged to, they truly only belong to themselves. Adrien wanted to be a star, he wanted to be who he was. He wanted to be light years away from anyone else. He wanted to have the courage to do what he wanted to do. But he couldn't. His wants weren't as important as his needs, and he only needed to do one thing. He placed his hand on the window.

"I'll bring you back mom, I promise"

~Ladybug/Marinette~

Ladybug woke up in a hospital bed. The room she was in had large windows that let in the bright morning light. She sat up and looked around. Flowers. There were more flowers than anything else in the room. Roses, daffodils, daisies and tulips. There were flowers she didn't know the name of and flowers she hadn't even seen before. The strong floral scent confused her nose, with so many fragrances she couldn't hone in on a single one. It did smell very nice though, but it was so pungent it was as if someone had stuffed eight car fresheners up her nose.

She reached up and felt her mask still on her face She looked down and found that she was in a hospital gown. It relieved her that her mask was still on. Her costume was probably ruined from her fight with Chat Noir, she would just have to make a new one.

Looking down once again she noticed that all her injuries were gone. Her healing paired with professional medical treatment was definitely fast. It usually took her a few days to recover but she felt good as new.

Leaning over her bed and stretching her legs out, Ladybug picked up a card from one of the flowers. It read,'Thank you so much Ladybug for saving Paris. I know you do everything for us so this is the least we could do for you. ' Ladybug smiled faintly. She got up and picked the next card, 'Ladybug, everytime Paris is in trouble you save us. Thank you'. She walked over and read the next card, and the next, and the one after that. She must have read twenty cards before the doctor came in.

Ladybug looked up to see an older woman, maybe in her late fifties. She had her white doctor's coat on and a lanyard that said, 'Eva Laurent'. Her hair was short and was held back by her glasses. She seemed kind by the smile that she was giving Ladybug. "Ladybug, it's nice to see that you've recovered well."

Ladybug didn't really know what to say, she kinda just nodded awkwardly.

The doctor laughed, for some reason Ladybug thought she looked familiar. "You're probably worried that someone saw you without your mask on. I promise you that your identity is safe."

Ladybug just nodded again but this time she spoke. "Thank you, uhhmmm" She looked down at the floor. "Do you know where my clothes went?"

"Oh, we had to throw them out, they were full of glass and blood."

"Right. Okay ummmmm do you think I could get something to wear? I don't want to be rude or anything but I can't walk home in a hospital gown."

The moment was incredibly awkward. But just laughed. "Yeah, sure thing." She looked out of the hospital window. "There's a bunch of reporters out there. Normally I wouldn't let a single one in, especially because of what happened to you last night. But I know there's one reporter that you usually like to talk to."

Ladybug smiled. "Let her in."

With those words the Doctor left and in came Alya. When Marinette and Alya were in high school Alya started the Ladyblog. By the name you could probably tell that it was a blog dedicated to Ladybug and her fight against Chat Noir. The Ladyblog was the only news source that had private interviews with Ladybug and real-time streaming of fights between Ladybug and Chat Noir. It quickly became a hit. Her blog skyrocketed, and with it her career. Now Alya works at the biggest newspaper in France. She has her own column dedicated to Ladybug and she still runs the Ladyblog. She is what normal people call s-u-c-c-e-s-s-f-u-l.

Alya sat at the foot of Ladybugs bed, Voice recorder in hand. "How many questions do I

have this time?" She asked.

Ladybug looked up. "Three."

Alya thought for a second. "Okay, How did you get your powers?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I am not answering that one."

"Please? My readers really want to know if you were bit by a radioactive ladybug, there's this whole theory going on online and

people are starting to go crazy."

"Fine, I was not bitten by a radioactive Ladybug." Ladybug confirmed. "You have two questions left."

Alya pulled out a notebook and looked inside for a bit. "When your not Ladybug what do you do?"

Ladybug thought for a bit. "Do you mean my job or my hobbies?"

"Both."

"Ummm well I guess you could say I work in manufacturing and service industry. And in my spare time I like to draw and bake,"

Ladybug explained. She tried to be as vague as possible. A lot of people worked in those industries and a lot of people liked to draw. Do people still bake? She thought to herself. Probably not as much as they used to, but people still baked.

"Okay and for my last question. How close have you come to figuring out Chat Noir's real identity?"

Ladybug did not comprehend. "Can you repeat the question?"

"How much do you know about Chat Noir's real identity?"

Ladybug sat there feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. She had only been reactive to Chats, she had never been proactive.

She hadn't really been searching for Chat Noir, she'd just been fighting him. It did make a lot of sense trying to figure out who Chat was but Ladybug was busy. As dumb as it sounds she really didn't have the time. Lying through the skin on her teeth Ladybug said, "I'm sorry but that's confidential information."

"Oh, okay." Alya turned away and walked out, but before she could leave she looked back at Ladybug. "I saw you yesterday."

She paused for a bit, looking down at her feet. "I know it may not feel like it Ladybug, but your not fighting alone. We're here for you. We're all here for you." She looked up again. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"You sure?"

Alya walked closer to the bed. "You do everything for us. You were almost killed yesterday, This city is forever in your debt." Once

Alya finished speaking, she walked over to the door and looked back once again. "Stay safe." With those two words Alya left, leaving Ladybug a little bit shocked.

She knew the city was there for her but she didn't realize the full extent of it until now. The police who saved her, the doctors who respected her privacy, the hundreds of flowers, and even Alya's words. It gave her a sliver of happiness knowing that for the first time her life, someone needed her. She belonged somewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I think my next chapters are going to be longer. XOXO Gossip Girl. (Btw I don't own Gossip Girl I just thinks it's a funny way to sign off)**


End file.
